The Poem
by Sonixawesome
Summary: Misty is bored. She writes a quick poem, not really paying any attention. They say if you write about the devil he shall appear... Same thing applies to love interests, no? Rated T for mushiness.


Misty sat down at her desk. It had been a remarkably slow day, with the seconds inching forward like cold mollasses. She thought that she would write something, hoping to pass the time. As her mind wandered, she didn't realize exactly what she was writing. It just went in a fleeting moment from her mind to the pen, and from her pen to the paper. She suddenly was broken from her reverie by the door opening.

"We're closing in a few hours, and my sisters are out shopping, so no autographs. If you're here for a gym battle, then I'd suggest you wait for tomorrow, and get ready. Just because I'm the second gym leader doesn't mean I should be taken lightly."

Her heart stopped as she heard the response.

"I'm not here for any of those things."

She slowly turned around in the chair. There he was, the boy with the Pikachu. The one who had fried her bike and stolen her heart.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-."

Ash nodded. "Go on."

"A-a-a-a-s-s-s-h?"

He smiled. "That's right. I'm back, after such a long time."

She stood, and walked over to him. "How... how long have you been back in Kanto?" she stammered.

He shrugged. "I've been here a while. I just had some things to clear up, you know? With some girls I know."

Misty's heart dropped, and a cold feeling settled over her. "Girls?"

Ash nodded, still oblivious to her feelings. "Yeah. I know some really nice girls, and I was just catching up with them. Strangest thing, you didn't manage to get an invitation to the reunion."

Misty shook with rage. He came back to her, after all these years, to tell her that she'd missed his big old reunion with all of these "Nice Girls"? How could someone be that tactless? She didn't know what came over her. She just slapped him right across the face. He hit the desk, knocking the paper to the floor. He picked it up, and Misty fell to the ground.

Ash looked at the paper, and his face clouded, "This... this is really what you think?"

Misty tilted her head, "I don't know! I hardly payed any attention while I was writing them!"

Ash handed her the paper. She looked it over. She had somehow managed to unthinkingly make a perfect poem. It went like this.

_I sat by the stream, hoping for a fish to bite,_

_A goldeen perhaps,_

_And any other day I would have been right._

_But that day, I got something that pulled me out of a boring life's nap,_

_He hung on my hook, with his little golden creature,_

_And ruined my bike._

_I gave chase, and vengence could be read on my feature._

_I followed him in a fury without anything the like,_

_But soon after my anger ceased, and I could only wonder why._

_I soon realized, that I harbored a feeling, a great thumping in my heart,_

_and when I discovered its nature, I gave a little cry,_

_For on the inside I knew, I never wanted us to be apart._

She stammered for something to say, "I wasn't even really thinking about it, it just... just came out, you know? I didn't..."

Ash held her hand, putting his head inches from hers. "I don't care how it happened. I just know... I know I'm insanely happy it did."

They kissed, and Misty realized how long she had wanted to kiss him. They broke, and the world changed. After a while of just catching up, watching Pikachu, having a great time, Ash told her that it was time for him to go. Misty nodded. She knew he would return. He always would. She could hear him when he was inaudible, and see him when he was invisible.

"See you later, Ash."

Wait a second.

She took a second look at his retreating form, and realized something.

"HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY BIKE ASH KETCHUM!"

**For those of you people who only watched the newer series of pokemon, I referred to **_**The tower of Terror!**_** In the last part, because at one point Ash is separated from his body, and when he speaks, Misty hears him. However, Brock claims he didn't hear anything. For the people who did watch the episode, you see what I did there? :3**


End file.
